Shadow Dancer
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: Remember when Raven beat Plasmus with a shadowy version of herself? Beast Boy later finds she has found another use for this talent... be gentle with reviews, please! REALLY short. ONESHOT!


Here's one of my latest One-Shots! I don't own Teen Titans, and it's BB/Rae. This one'll be kind of short, so be sure to pay attention, okay? Okay! Kind of OOC, but try to bare with me! Beast Boy discovers Raven on the roof, thinking that she'll be meditating, but in fact finds her doing something he never thought he'd see! MINDS OUT OF GUTTERS! PG only, I'd say! Please read:

Shadow Dancer 

It was movie night at Titans tower. There hadn't been any villains out and about on that particular day. It gave everyone time to relax, kick back, and not kill themselves trying to save the city. The particular movie had yet to be decided. Cyborg and Robin were arguing over a pair of movies and which to watch first. Starfire was happy with both, so she didn't care which went first. Beast Boy noticed Raven was missing, and went to find her.

Beast left the common room silently, seeing that the sun was starting to set. The movie, whichever one was decided, would start at sundown. He knocked on her door, but got no response. He pressed his elvish ear to the cold metal, and heard nothing inside her room. He usually heard her murmuring her three-word spell that kept her emotions in check. But, not this time. There was no one in there. "The _roof_!" he put up a finger, naming the only other likely place to find Raven at that time of day.

He took the elevator to the top floor, and eased himself up the stairs. He'd sneak up on her and break her concentration! Then, she'd chase him downstairs into the common room and his mission would be accomplished. Grinning to himself he got to the top and eased the door open, as not to make noise. He poked his head out and… _gasped_.

Raven sat in the lotus position, hovering in midair. Her cloak hung around her like a curtain, the hood back and the sun behind her. She wasn't chanting her three-word spell, but she seemed… _peaceful_. But, that wasn't what was catching Beast Boy's attention.

A dark, spectral figure was on the roof with her. And it was moving… _peculiarly_. It took Beast Boy a few seconds to realize who and what it was. It was _Raven_! He gasped a second time and quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. It was Raven's shadow, or her astral body, or whatever you'd want to call it. It was an exact, ghostlike copy of her, shrouded in black. It wore no cloak but was exposed in the skintight clothes that Raven wore under hers. The black with white outline gave her an artistic look and Beast Boy suddenly realized…

_She was dancing_.

Not hip hop. Or waltz. Or Colonial. Or square-dancing. Or anything like that that would've made her look silly… but, something else. It was… almost like _ballet_. The slow, gentle twirl of her body sent lines of magic away from her. They faded with distance, disappearing like black mist. Beast Boy blushed deeply, watching in total silence. He felt his knees shaking, but said nothing.

The spectral version of the goth was…… majestic. She leaned forward with an arm, extending her leg outward to balance her in thin air. Horizontally perfect, she leaned backward and executed a slow… slow backward flip. The flesh and bone Raven never moved. She was at peace, her soul a few yards away from her body. She was…… _happy_. Beast Boy saw her smile. The expression graced her gentle features as the sun began to tint the world with orange.

He suddenly ached to join her. _Why_? She'd kill him if she saw him! But he wanted to step out into the open so… _no_. This was way too…… _something_… to stop. The green teen couldn't even find a word for it. He didn't have the heart to stop this amazing display Raven thought she was alone in.

The astral form of Raven gave a gentle twirl, her hair dancing around her like water. Beast Boy shivered involuntarily. She was so beautiful… his pupils shrank in shock. Had he really just thought that! The ghostly Raven folded her hands over her breast, tossing her hair back as the sun turned everything red. It was almost sundown. The others would wonder where they were. The ghostly Raven came to a halt with a slow bow to no one. He hair hung down, hiding her whited-out eyes from the world. The real Raven twitched once, just at the neck. The shadowy Raven assumed the same position she was in, and they slowly combined into one. Raven's soul was back in her body. She opened her eyes, and Beast Boy quickly shut the door and slunk down the stairs. "Movie-time." He heard her say. He turned around when he'd reached the bottom, and made a big show of stomping up them so she would hear him coming.

"Raaaaven! Movie night now! _C'mon_!" He said, grinning from ear to ear as he burst onto the roof. She regarded him evenly. "Hey, you're not meditating! You must be done! C'mon!" He took her by the wrist and took off towards the common room. She never suspected a thing. Beast Boy smiled inwardly. So, Raven was a dancer. He blushed and she stared at him, wondering why as they stood in the elevator.

A Shadow Dancer.


End file.
